Singapore (Huang-Mei Xiang)
Huang-Mei Xiang (黄梅香）or Singapore (シンガポール) is a fan-made character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. Appearance She has short black hair that reaches her shoulders. She usually keeps it up in a bun. She has a white flower pin pinned on the bun. Her eyes are a deep brown colour and her skin is slightly tanned. Because Singapore is a small country, she is quite short. She usually seen wearing a white, black and red, slight maroon, Kebaya. She wears black sandals. Personality Before meeting with England, she was shy, quiet, and closed off. Soon after England came along, she became (at least a tad-bit) more social, due being near him so much. She is bubbly and open-minded. Some would say she was too kind for her own sake. She's also quite humorous. If you are down, a joke or two from her could brighten up your day. But only if she likes you. If she doesn't, she wouldn't say much, but when she really has to speak, she has this stubborn and demanding attitude that no one likes. But after England handed her over to Japan, she became more cold. She had a sharp tongue, and would spout offensive things about who ever got in her way. Only after England took her back did she brighten up a little. She was still somewhat rude and ignorant, but she wouldn't spout angry words at people anymore. When she became independent, she was a cocky and intelligent person. At times, she seems to off in her own world. She gets tense easily, but would cool herself down and continue on with life. Because of this, she has grown capable of managing many stressful political situations. When she first started out as a country, there were several times where she would mess up and things would go wrong. At first she thought she would never get things right. But now, she is really efficient with almost everything she does. She is inquisitive as well. She needs to get a logical and clear explanation, due to her curious mind. Most of the time she is the perfect role model. But only on the outside. She is really competitive. That's the thing that ruins her character. She hates losing (kaisu), and could get very aggressive. She would never give up, never surrender. When things don't go her way, she loses her temper. At times, it may seem like she doesn't care, but on the inside, she is kind and compassionate. After everything that happened with England, she put up a wall between herself and society. On the inside, she is loving, caring, almost motherly-like towards the people she cares about. She's a perfectionist too. Habits Whenever she's happy or excited, she has a tendency of holding her fists up to her chest, and to stand on her tippy toes. When she's sad, she doesn't like showing it. So she'd have this slight smile on her face and she'd put the tips of her fingers together. When she's crying, she would curl up into a ball and rock herself back and forth. Interests One thing for sure is that she hates taking money out of her pocket, and she loves shopping as well. She loves animals and good food, especially sweets. Her favourite lollipop flavour is watermelon. Her favourite ice cream flavour is lemon. Jelly bean: Green apple/Lime/Lemon. Gummies: Pineapple. Chocolate: Milk. She likes to draw, sing and dance in her free time. She is also an otaku.